Personal hygiene is becoming increasingly important in an age where many bacteria and virus are resistant to modem disinfectants and drugs. Hands often act as vectors that carry disease-causing pathogens from person to person, either through direct contact or indirectly via surfaces. Humans can spread bacteria by touching other people's hand, hair, nose, and face. Hands that have been in contact with human or animal feces, bodily fluids like nasal excretions, and contaminated foods or water can transport bacteria, viruses and parasites to unwitting hosts.
Another common transmission vector for pathogens is by indirect contact by touching door knobs, tissues and handkerchiefs previous touched by an infected individual. Common infective organisms are almost always present in our surroundings. Hand-washing with soap is among the most effective and inexpensive ways to prevent diseases such as diarrheal diseases and pneumonia, which together are responsible for a significant number of deaths. Hand washing with soap works by interrupting the transmission of disease.
Studies have shown that effective hand-washing with non-medicated soap removes bacteria. For effective hand-washing with non-medicated soap, rubbing together of lathered hands for 8-15 seconds, followed by thorough rinsing with running water, and finally drying by at least two paper towels were recommended. Paper and not cloth towels should be available.
Door knobs are one of the most frequently touched objects in modern society. An individual may come into contact with dozens of door knobs during a day and these door knobs most likely have been touched previously by several individuals. Door knobs are a common repository of communicable pathogens. Door knobs on the doors of public washrooms can be very contaminated since it is known than many individuals, up to 30% of the travelling public, do not wash their hands after using the washroom. Therefore, there is a requirement to provide means for individuals who do wash their hands to avoid contact with a contaminated door knob or handle.
A few solutions have been proposed. For example, one solution is to provide for a foot operated door opener that requires no hand contact. However, such an opener can scuff and damage shoes and may not be suitable for all persons. Another solution is to provide a motion activated door opener that opens when an individual waves a hand in front of a sensor. Such devices are very expensive and so installation in public washrooms may not be practical.
US patent application number 20100003174 describes a “Golden touch container system” wherein an electro-mechanical device disinfects the door knob after every use. Such a device would be expensive to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,351 for a “sanitary tissue and tissue dispenser for door knobs” describes a tissue dispensing device that fits around door knobs. The device dispenses tissues that are used by an individual to open the door without having to contact the door knob directly. Such a device may not hold sufficient tissues for a busy washroom.
Therefore, there is a continued requirement for devices and apparatus to encourage individual hygiene and dispense a suitable prophylactic to prevent contact with door knobs and other contaminated surfaces in public washrooms.